Matilda's Magic
by Naureen97
Summary: There once was a little witch named Matilda. The Ministry of Magic finds yet another underage magic user but there's something strange about this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is very short but I just wanted to see if anyone's interested in Matilda/Harry Potter crossovers. I think Matilda is definitely a witch. Anyone else? For the sake of the story, let's pretend Matilda started using her power when Voldemort and the Death Eaters were running the Ministry which is why she went unnoticed.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Gordy**

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Potter, how do you so, sir?" Gordy, one of the lower level Aurors, poked his head into Harry's office. He was fairly new, transferring from the Ministry of Germany, and still wasn't quite used to talking to Harry Potter. He wasn't much older than Harry, about the same age but it was clear the Boy Who Lived intimidated him. Harry tried to ease all the new Aurors' nervousness at first but gave up after a week.

"Hello, Gordy, did you need anything?" Harry asked back politely.

"Yes, sir, I've got another underage magic notice," Gordy said looking nervous.

"Err, Gordy, that's not my area," Harry replied. Normally he would at-least look into a case someone brought him but he was in the middle of sorting through some files from the last case he worked on. "Did you tell the Department of Underage Magic?"

The young man was almost sweating now, "Yes, yes I did. They told me to come get you."

"Because of an underage magic user? These things happen all the time, the kid probably got angry or something." Harry said. He remembered his little bursts of magic quite well when he was a kid, as much as he'd like to forget.

"They said there was something strange about this one, sir."

Harry looked up, giving Gordy his full attention, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Mr. Potter, sir. They just told me to come get you is all."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there."

He looked relieved. "Thank you Mr. Potter sir."

"You can call me Harry you know," Harry told him.

"Right, Mr. Harry, sir."

Harry sighed, "It's a start. Do you remember the kid's name?"

"Oh yeah, I have it right here." Gordy looked down at the piece of parchment he was holding, "Oh, there it is. Matilda."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's so short again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize.**

* * *

Harry followed Gordy to the Department of Underage Magic Office. The Department Head, Jean Jameson, greeted him warmly.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could find the time," she said. The woman was a former American Auror who shifted to the British Ministry after the war. She was very hard-working and Harry admired her for trying to sort out all the records of Magical Blood in England especially after Voldemort's return. Their department was working adamantly to find all muggleborn wizards whose names had been erased from the archives by the Death Eaters.

"Of course, Miss Jameson," Harry replied, "What did you need?"

Jameson showed him the records of one Matilda Honey who lived in southern England. "Her bursts of powers aren't like other children," she said, "It seems like she had her powers under her control and uses them frequently."

Harry was astonished, "Did she get a hold of a wand somehow?"

Jameson shook her head, "No, that's the intriguing part. It seems as though the girl taught herself wandless magic. At the mere age of eight too."

Harry looked through her file. The girl was surprisingly good at telepathy; it had taken Harry over a year to just learn to levitate objects with a wand. And when it came to wandless magic, he didn't even think Hermione had perfected it yet. "I've never seen anything like her," Harry said, "Should someone go talk to her?"

Jameson nodded, "That's what I was thinking. She will be turning eleven in five months; we could send someone to deliver her a Hogwarts Admission letter."

Harry agreed, "But she would be so much ahead of everyone. Do you think she had a Magical neighbor or someone who taught her?"

Jameson shook her head, "No, I researched all her neighbors. Not a drop of magical blood in them."

"What about her parents?"

"Well, it seems as though she was adopted by her former school teacher Miss Honey. Her parents had gone off to hiding somewhere; her father ran an illegal car business."

"How do you think she learned so fast then?"

Jameson shrugged, "I've honestly got no clue."

"Alright," Harry nodded his understanding. He decided he would do what he always did when he was confused about something, ask Hermione. "Who are you planning on sending?"

"That's why I called you down here Mr. Potter," she said, "I was wondering if you would be so kind?"

Harry _was_ curious, "Sure, I would love to."

* * *

"Matilda!" the small girl heard her adoptive mother call, "Come down for dinner!" Matilda was practicing swirling water in the air, it looked quite pretty.

"Coming Mum!" she called back.

She ran downstairs to find her mum heating the leftover roasted chicken from the day before. "Set the table, will you dear?"

Matilda opened the cupboard telekinetically and was just about to make the plates fly towards her when her mom noticed, "Using your hands, Matilda," she scolded.

Matilda pretended to pout, "Mum, this is so much easier," but did as she said. Matilda loved living with her; it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Just as she was about to put the plates on their small kitchen table, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Matilda said.

She trotted over to the door and stood on her tip toes to look through the peep hole. There was a man with shaggy black hair standing at their doorstep. Matilda wondered if he were one of those door to door sales people. She opened the door gently ready to turn down whatever he was here to sell.

The man smiled down at her when she opened the door, "Hello, Miss," he said, "You must be Matilda."

Matilda was taken aback, how did he know her name? She looked back to the kitchen, should she call her mum?

The man looked a little nervous himself, "It's alright; I only wanted to talk to you and your mother. My name is Harry Potter."


End file.
